Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness/Transcript
(The following movie is classified PG-13. It contains pervasive language, sci-fi violence, including that rend multiple scenes of bloody violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for those under 13.) *(The movie starts where it left off, Barranco open his eyes and notices he is in the labotory level.) *'King Pig': Are you okay, buddy. *'Barranco': Yeah, all i know is that i tried to stop Mordecai, speaking of that, what happen when i got knocked out? *'King Pig': You were taken here. That's all that happened. *'Ridley': And since before that happened, Mordecai is in the prison level, and when that succeed all the sudden, some sort of dark like goo just appeared. *'Lord Summoner's computer': This is something called Dark Substance. It can be used to cover planets in darkness. *'Barranco': Thats impossible! Computer, did this so called Dark Substance come from our experiment? *'Empire Computer': Negative, this goo is sent to bad guys as a suprise gift. *'Zelok': I check out most of the goo, and this also said it would corrupt any good to bad. *'Plankton': I have a pont what Zelok, but is that machine sure that goo is a gift? *'Barranco': Possibly, hey Summoner, check if the computer is right. *'Lord Summoner': It is right. *(The Empire Lords smiled) *(Subtitle: Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness) *'(Scene shows to the Park) *(Nate enters his Ford F-150 SVT Raptor "home") *'Nicole': (Her legs are seen to be in each cast) Hey Nate, the doc said that i can still move my legs, but it hurts a little. *'Nate': Well, its strange that Mordecai disappeared without a trace, and do you ever miss Zim and Gumball that much? *'Nicole': It's true. *'Nate': I can go get the healing gun at the Park. *(Somewhere in the Park) *'Studder': As you can see Paz, that is why onions were my favorite food. *'Paz': (sarcastically) Yay. By the way, have you seen Nate? I want to ask him something. NYA!! *'Studder': Yeah, he lives in the truck right there. *'Nate': Where is the healing gun? *'Paz': What healing gun!? I just here to ask you and Nicole if you two would like to help me revive Zim and Gumball. *(Nate and Nicole have angry looks) *'Nate': The healing gun that we use when people die. *(Paz is seen wiith a mad face black tape used for eyebrowls) *'Paz': YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT!! *(Later) *'Paz': I got the bodies. *'Nate': (looks up) Oh no. *'Paz': What did you mean oh no!? They are the bodies of Zim and Gumball. *(Paz looks up) *'Paz': Whoops, wrong ones. (Get the corpses of Zim and Gumball) Here the real ones. *(Zim and Gumball are healed) *'Zim': You saved us? *'Gumball': I thought you guys hated us. *'Nate': Why would we? *(Zim and Gumball look confused) *'Zim': We demand an anwser. *'Nate': Why would we hate you? (Looks up to see bricks falling from the sky) No, I'm not doing this again. *(Nate dodges the bricks) *(The bricks hit the ground, and a hole opens up.) *'Gumball': Better question, why would bricks fall out of the filthing sky!? *(A bunch of bricks hit on Paz feet and cotton is splattered out) *'Paz': Aw man, how am i gonna walk good now!? *(Scene switches to Pink and Barranco Jr to reveal that they were invisible with a metal jet pack while flying and dropping brick) *'Pink': So you still can't believe that you have predator vision from the first time you were invisible? *'Barranco Jr': Yeah, i just can't believe that this is what we see when we were invisible. *'Pink': Well never mind that, i just put this device on one of those so called brick that makes the brick as to be Unmissed. *(With Mordecai) *'Dib': Mordecai? I thought you were dead. *'Mordecai': Of course not, why would I be dead? *(Back at the park) *'Zelok': The day, heroes shall fall. *(An Empire Scarab appeared) *'Jul Mdama': Everything is now going as planned Zelok. *(3 Empire Submarine Carriers approached) *(In Nate's Ford Raptor) *'Nate': (sees the ships) Crap. *(Gek approaches with an energy swod) *'Gek': Surrender in the name of the Empire, or else! *(Nate drives away at high speeds) *'Nate': (gets out) Guys, hide your shit! Gek is here. *(The Ford was followed by several Empire Camungs) *'Zelok': Now, time to fire (Press some notifications of Nate's Ford) Nate's vehicle! *(Zelok's Camung, fires a Laser at one of the wheels) *(The shot misses, hits the floor, and hits Nate's leg) *'Nate': OH SHIT! *(Scene switches back to Zelok) *'Zelok': Aw shoot. (Fires another laser) *(This time the laser hits the gas tank, making the Ford stop) *'Nate': You son of a bitch! *(Punches Zelok, some blood come out) *'Zelok': Foolish. youngface! (Chokes Nate by both of his arms) *'Sonic.EXE': (kick the whole Empire fleet away) *(All the sudden, an Empire Lich approached, and zapped the ground, making Sonic.EXE go unconscious) *'Sonic': (Touches Sonic.EXE's forehead) He's knocked out cold. *(Later) *'Nate': Hopefully he'll be ok. *(All the sudden, Argan approached, punching Nate) *'Argan': Prepare for your doom heroes! (Plants a Empire technology bomb and runs off) *(The house explodes and the gang escaped) *'Nicole': Never liked that house anyway. *'Nate': What else is gonna happen? *(Multiple Empire ships approached) *'Rayman': We should've known. *(An Empire Assault Carrier appeared) *'Calvin': We are so dead. *'Nate': No we are not! *(3 Empire ships go along with the carrier) *'Argan': Foolish heroes, your mission to be heroic is over! *'Cartman': F**k you, Empire! *'Argan': (Looks at Cartman) Well forget you, Eric! *(Argan let the big grey rabbids charge after Cartman) *'Argan': And for all, heres the news, Mordecai and his gang are dead, we execute them to their fall in the posioning acid lava! *'Zelok': And this so clled Kupa Keep, we executed them and their boss, and we renamed their fort as Empire Citadel#45 and rebuild it with such of Empire technology, we especially (Holds the Stick of Truth) powerful branch t th at can help us have victory. *'Cartman': Well we don't have to deal with Mordecai's gang now. *'Zelok': Shut up you porkcow! *'Agran: That actually is true. We don't have to deal with them. *'Zelok': Perhaps your right, so now, we can put an end to the rest, n ut first, lets start with this one. (Points at Stan) *(Zelok uses a laser plunger to kill Stan, but kills Kenny instead) *'Stan': Well who didn't see that coming. *(Nate throws mayo at Zelok) *'Zelok': OW! No matter. I'll just kill you! (Points at Nicole) *'Argan': Actually, I will kill Nicole, and you can deal with Nate! *'Zelok': Oh, well I guess it wouldn't be a worst idea after all. *(Nate hits Zelok unconscious with his metal pan, some blood spill out) *'Argan': YOU DARE KNOCK OUT MY FRIEND!? YOU SHALL (Holds a metal plunger) PAY!! (Hits Nate witha metal plunger in the head making him knocked out) *'Zelok': (Wakes up, shakes his head and got up) Good one Argan, now then, lets deal with Nicole! *(Zim and Gumball attack Agran and Zelok) *'Zelok and Argan': FORGET YOU! (Punches Zim and Gumball) *(Zim got knocked out where some of irken blood came out, and so does Gumball when kitty blood came out) *'Zelok': (Looks at Nicole) Your next. (Holds a laser plunger) *(Nate runs over and knocks out Zelok and Argan with his fixed Ford Raptor) *'Zelok and Argan': (Woke up under the Ford, the rest of the gang didn't know) *'Zelok': Are we sill alive? *'Argan': Of course we are, but heres a plan, (Holds a dynamite) this earth explosen would successfully destroy Nate's vehicle (Puts the Dynamite in one of the Ford tubes) once the rest are inside. *'Zelok': Well some people called these explosen like that one dynamites. *'Argan': Whatever, lets engaged active camouflage of invisibility. *(Zelok and Argan got away as they were invisible) *'Nate': Why is there a bomb under my car? (Takes the bomb of and deactivates it) *'Zelok': (Invisible) Dang it, he deactivate the bomb! *'Argan': (Invisible) Unless I can reaccivate it and make it explode already. (Presses the button on the remote) *(The Ford explodes) *'Nate': Huh, well turns out, the Ford that exploded was a sphere. (Gets to his real Ford) *'Zelok': Got any plans? *'Argan': Hmm, I got it, lets capture a hero and test him/her to be the victim with Dark Substance. *'Zelok': We have Mordecai as prisoner. We'll test him. *'Argan': Don't you remember, he's dead. *'Zelok': Oh, well how about one of those heroes we could capture. *(At the Moon's interior) *'Zelok': At least we captured someone else instead. *'B.O.B': Help! *'Argan': SHUT UP!! (Looks at Zelok) So, since we would corrupt that fool, it would be a success. *(All the sudden, B.O.B vanished) *'B.O.B': See ya later suckers! (Went to a vent) *'Zelok': Never mind B.O.B we should capture someone else instead. *(Earth) *'C-3PO': Everyone we got a problem. *'Black': Who cares about it! *(A cellphone rings) *'Nate': (picks it up) What? (pause) Shut up, telemarketer. (hangs up) *'Studder': Nate! I was about to use that phone if they have onions! *(Studder started to get the phone) *'Nate': They don't have onions. *'Studder ': YOUR SO MEAN TO ME! (Cries and throws himself away) *(Nate rolls his eyes) *'Nicole': Anyways Nate, why did you left your home behind? *'Nate': Haven't you met my father? *'Nicole': Well I got choked by him once. *'Nate': I decided to live in a truck because it has more space. *'Nicole': By the way Nate, do you want to have some goodies. (Hold some coffee) *'Sonic': What the hell am I looking at? *'Nicole': (Blushes) Oh you know, coffee. I made it special. (Shows the coffee to reveal marshmallows) Its sure hot, huh? *'Sonic': No. That. (An empire ship approaches) *(The Ship's belly abducted Ellen) *'Nate': Oh no you don't! (Catches Ellen) *'Tails': We need to repair Kupa Keep and get back the Stick of Truth. *'Cartman': For whoever controls the stick controls the universe. *'Tails': Let's just get on with it. *(At EmpireCitadel #45) *'Gek': (Holds the Stick of Truth) We are lucky tha this powerful branch would help us help our victory evil deeds to won. *'Chef Cochon': Well, I heard that it is powerful, and whatever the name of the powerful branch is, it might be able to be used by us to conquer the Universe. *'Lord Summoner': This stick might be too powerful. *'Professor Chaos': Well, whatever this branch is, we can continue to use it as a secret weapon. *'Zelok': The branch shall be a perfect success of them all. *(At the park) *'Nate': I am too bored right now. *'Stan': I guess they're done building their stupid citadel. Let's destroy it. *'Gumball': Good thinking, Stan, but how will we blow it up? *'Nate': Nuke. *'Zim': What about lasers instead? *'Gumball': Zim's right, we should use death lasers instead. *'Nate' OK. *(Scene switches to an Empire spy bt by recording everything the gang say. Scene swhows to the moon's interior) *'Zelok': So they're going to bomb Empire Citadel#45, well we think not! *'Argan:' I shall give them some communication to Empire Citadel#45 by telling them to be prepar- WHAT!? *(Scene shows the citadel blown up as a blue mushroom cloud) *(Later) *'Zelok': THATS IT!! HERES SOMETHING WHAT WE SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!! (Presses a coordinates) *(An Empire fleet approached to Earth, glassed everyhing on Earth, making everything on the planet burn) *'Nate': UH-OH!! *(The Hang of Destruction appeared, and it destroyed 3 cities by glassing them) *'Daniel (G1)': Its the end of the world! *'Mr. Krabs': AND WE'RE DOOMED!! *'Zim': No it is NOT! *'Gumball': He's right, we shall not fail neither let Earth fall! *'Nate': This always means war! Let's do this! *'Zim': Hey wait a minute, wheres the ship going!? *(The Hang of Destruction flied away) *'Sonic': Where it always goes. The Moon. *'Squidward': Technically, its going somewhere else to destroy. *(On New New Jersey, the Hang of Destruction approaches) *'Professor Chaos': Now then, glass New New Jersey until it is fully burned. *'Empire Troops': Yes sir! *'Professor Chaos': The lords would soon be proud of us. *'Lord Summoner': The Stick of Truth IS powerful! *'Vrak': Don't you mean The Powerful Branch is so amazing!? *'Lord Summoner': Same thing. *'Professor Chaos': Once we find a way to use The Powerful Branch/Stick of Truth, nothing can stop us now. *'Argan': I think I have. (Shows them the Allspark) *'Zelok': Hey, isn't that the Device that turns people into robots!? *'Argan': Yes, and with the Allspark, we can successfully Cyberfied The Stick and with it being Cyberfied, it would be more powerful. *(Zelok places The Stick of Truth, and after that, the Allspark turned The Stick of Truth being Cyberformed) *'Zelok': SUCCESS!! Now then, once Earth is glassed, we can rebirth its surface by replacing the arroundings with Empire Citadels, Empire Stations, and Empire Population. *'Argan': I will tell the rest to go to the Earth. *(Later) *(Several Empire ships approached, scene shows to the gang, as they have found a new planet) *'Zim': What on irk is this planet!? *'Gumball': I'll go research. (Uses one of the I.E super computers) *'Nate': What's it called? *'Gumball': Blotopia, a planet that is full of great water, so much food, peaceful weather, and very great living. *'Nate': And an invincible shield. *'Zim': No shiel, but at least that Gang of Mordecai sacrafised themselves which are dead and Mordecai was dead too since they sacarafised themselves to let the Massive be free. *'B.O.B': And its great to be rescued. *'Coverton': Don't try to feel over excited B.O.B. *(Scene shows to a Empire Sumarine Carrier) *(Scene switches back to the Massive) *'Irken troop 1': We're approaching the planet, data shows that its atmosphere is right. *'Irken troop 2': And its temperature is also normal anyway. *(All the sudden, the coputer screen shows an Empire Carrier approaching the Massive) *(Scene switches to the Carrier's control deck) *'Barranco': So they used the Massive that was rescued!? Jul, prepare to aboard the Massive, we will send in some troops for you from the Markage, which was the name of the Empire Submarine Carrier we are in. *'Jul': As your wish my lord. (Heads to the hanger level) *'Zelok': So Jul, ready to fight those Heroes? *'Jul': Of course I am, after all, the rest of th Empire are already regrowing earth as a Empire homeworld, and one we stop the Heroes from approaching a planet. *'Lord Summoner': Shit! There's a shield! *'Grevious': Unless, if we take the shield down, the planet wouldn't have to be discovered after all. *(The Empire members got to the dropships and aboard the massive) *'Jul': Now let's shut down the Massive's defense systems. Which they called it the weapons systems. *'Lord Summoner': This security system is so complicated! *(Jul brokes the consol by stomping on it with one of his legs and the door that leads to the weapon systems level opens) *'Gek': Allow me. (Presses the coordinates) *'Zim's Computer': Weapon Systems is offline. *(Back in the Massive's Control Deck) *'Sonic': Oh crap, someone disabled the security system. *'Zim': Technically, it's the weapons system. *'Daniel (G1)': I'll deal with the Empire boarding cables from the Markage, while one of you can bring the weapons systems back online. *'Sonic': Who's gonna do that? *'Daniel (G1)': Guess that would be you, Sonic. *'Sonic': Again, why me? *'Daniel (G1)': You'll be our first hope, just please for to avenge Mordecai's death? *'Zim': None of us here are avenging Mordecai. *'Sonic': Alright, I'll do it!! *(Outside of the ships, Daniel G1 appeared in his Exo-Suit) *'Daniel (G1)': Well, better find those Empire boarding cables from the Markage, but where can I find one? There's one. *(Subtitle: One confusing mechanical procedure later...) *'Daniel (G1)': Heres some! (Turned his Exo-Suit hands into blaster turrets and shooted out laser beams, destroying the boarding cables) I did it! *(A Empire Phantom flied pass by Daniel G1) *'Daniel (G1)': What the heck!? *(Scene shows to the Phantom, releasing Chaos) *'Professor Chaos': (Looks at Stan, Cartman, and Kyle) Hello fools! *'Sonic': (talking to Daniel (G1) via walkie talkie) Daniel we have a problem. *'Cartman': If you want to battle us, let's do it like RPG games! *(Subtitle: One RPG battle later) *'Sonic': Well, you guys won. All you you keep Chaos distracted while I bring the weapons system back online. *'Professor Chaos': You guys are fools, afterall, (Whispers) I was once your friend who I am a bad guy. *'Kyle': Butters! We should've known that! *'Professor Chaos': And I brought somethinng with me as well. (Shows Cartman the Cyberformed Stick of Truth) Soon The Powerful Branch shall invade the Universe and most of all, it has Dark Substance power! *(In the ships) *'Zim's Computer': Weapons online. *(Outside, lasers shoot Professor Chaos, changing him back to normal Butters) *'Nate': I always thought that suit looked like you, Butters. *(An Empire Drop pod crashed landed at the Massive's engine deck level) *(Inside, Zelok. Spot and Argan got out of the pod and see the engines running) *'Zelok': There they are, the engines were in the engine deck at the back side of the Massive. *'Spot': Perhaps we shall destroy the engines. *(Zelok, Spot, and Argan tried destroying the engines, but nothing happen) *'Argan': Heres the alternated way to make the engines down. (Holds and activates his laser plunger and slices the engine panel consol, making the engines stop) *(Scene shows to the control deck of the Markage) *'Zelok': (Communication) This is Zelok, Jul and the others did what you said, but one of the heroes named Sonic reactivate the Weapons Systems somehow and the worst of all, they made Chaos changed to the good side. *'Barranco': Such a shame, but hopefully Butters turns back to Chaos, by the way, how's the engines to the massive? *'Zelok': (Communication) We already stopped them, my lord. *(While Zelok was talking, the gang escaped with the Cyberformed Stick of Truth) *'Zelok': (sees the Stick of Truth is gone) Oh, now they get to feel the pain of a full forced beatdown! Bring in EVERY KNOWN TYPE OF EMPIRE SOLDIER! *(With the gang) *'Zim': I have an idea, maybe me and Gumball can used it forever. *'Gumball': That is awesome! *'Cartman': It's ours. No you can't. *'Zim': Ok, geez. *'Kyle': GUYS! LOOK OUTSIDE! *(A bunch of Empire troops approached, most of them were Field Generals and some of them were commanders) *'Zelok': Now troops, stop the Heroes, Now! *'Stan': Every known type of Empire is coming for us! *'Argan': Now handover the Stick, and we will let you live as slaves! *(They give them a fake stick, and they didn't notice) *'Sonic': Thank you for choosing us. (Speeds away, as does the rest) *'Argan': Thanks for surrendering the Branch. *'Zelok': Turns out, that Branch Sonic gave us was a imposterial branch. *'Argan': (Realized that the Stick was fake) Then we need to fool them back somehow. We should make a transmission to the Heroes and fool them that the Stick Sonic gave us was real and they would think they're color blind. *'Zelok': That won't work. They know they're not color blind and they know that it's the fake stick. Let's just attack them like normal. *'Argan': Your right Zelok, perhaps while before attacking like normal, we can cyberform the Heart of the Park by replacing the Cyberformed Powerful Branch. *'Zelok': After all, the Allspark is still with us. *(At the Markage) *'Barranco': Are you guys sure that the Heart would be a replacement to the Branch once the Heart of The Park is Cyberformed? *'Zelok': If our minds were correct, we should give it a try. (Places the Allspark infront of the Heart of The Park) *(Later) *'Argan': It works my lord. *(With the gang) *'Zim': At least we got this Branch back. *'Nate': Why are you calling it branch when it's a Stick? *'Gumball': Well, sometikes we even like to, since it reminded us of a branch at all. *(Nate's phone rings) *'Nate': Troy, I can't do a damn race now, I'm on a mission. (hangs up) *'Paz': I think you forgot to also metion to this Troy guy that you are moving to another planet. *'Nate': He texted me that he's on the planet, but far away. *'Studder': Far away!? Thats like half a lightyear. *'Nate': He's on another island. Back on topic. *'Sonic': Right. Wait a minute, why aren't we moving!? (Tries to activate the engines by presses the consol button that access the engines on the computer image of the engine deck level) *'Zim's Computer': Engines unavailable to be reactivated. *'Stan': Oh shit. *'Sonic': Worst than that, theres an intruder, mheading straight to the Massive's power core. *(Scene switches to the Core level, Argan approached) *'Argan': Now to destroy the power core that brings power to the Massive, and I shall do what I must, FOR THE EMPIRE! (Holds a gravity hammer and use it to smashed the power core) *(Scene shows to the outside of the Massive that now have loose all of its power) *(Scene switches to the control deck level of the Markage) *'Argan': (Communication) My lord, I havesuccessfully broke the Massive's power core. So the Markage is clear to send in reinforcement Empire boarding cables to the Massive. *'Barranco': Good job Argan, you have done very well. *(Later) *(Scene shows to the Massive where it lost power) *'Zim's Computer': Power offline. Process to Emergency Power Disabled. Weapon systems disabled. Engines still deactivated. *'Zim': Ugh! This is stupid! *'Gumball': I know that! *'Skoodge': Without a power core, the Massive is useless without power. *'Sonic': I have one right here. (Puts a power supply in the engine, and they take off) *'Zim': What else should we do when we get to somewhere else? *(Scene switches to the Markage) *'Zelok':;They espaced! *'Barranco': Who escaped!? *'Argan': You really should know by now. *'Barranco': DARN IT!!!!! The others are in the Massive, tell them to do something! *'Zelok and Argan': Yes my lord. *(Somewhere in the Massive) *'Jul': The Lords said that we should destroy the ship already, the heroes kept on making us loose to destroy the Massive. *'Gek': That is why I planted a bomb to destroy the Massive. (Presses the Consol on the Empire lifeTechnology big bomb) *'Empire Computer': Bomb activated. (Making beeping noises) *(The Empire Members escaped the Massive and landed on an Empire Airship. After their escape, the bomb explodes like a blue explosen, making a hole) *(Scene switches to the Massive's Control deck) *'Zim's Computer': Warning, hole appeared, air pressure at 95%. *(Kenny falls out of the ship) *'Stan': Oh my God, Kenny commited suicide! *'Nate': No time for that! *'Calvin': Now if the pressure pipes explode, we would all die, just like the opposite death on Kenny! *'Zim': Well me and Gumball breathe in space before. *(Zim and Gumball got to the outside by going to space as they see the hole) *'Zim': While I use my PAK legs to replace the hole, you can deal with Empire vessels. *'Gumball': (Holds an Irken Handy Gun) I shall try to hold any Empire vessel off as possible as I can. Sonic, try to drive the ship to the nearest planet with life on it. *'Sonic': I'll just use my Xbox One controller to steer it. *(All the sudden, the Markage charges and released its laser beam at the Massive, making it shake and parts of it collapsed) *'Nate': (covered in blood from smashing on the control panel) Is anyone okay? *'Nicole': We are, but you don't look okay. *'Nate': It happens all the damn time. *(The Markage flied around the Massive) *'Zelok': Looks like the Massive is not so mighty anymore! *(The Markage is about to charge and shoot out its laser beam, but Blotopia scanned the Markage) *'Jul': The Heroes wouldn't be the one scanning us! *(All the sudden, the Markage was being pulled to Blotopia's atmosphere) *'Barranco': Computer, activate the boosters! *'Empire Computer': Unable to. Blotopia was already making our systems offline. But look in the bright side, we can survive and let ourselves risk our mission to kill heroes. *'Bowser': What does risking our mission mean!? *'King Pig': Probably that had something to do with sacrafise. *'Barranco': But that would not be...unless. *(The Markage now being on blue like colored explosens released a Empire boarding caple to attach the Massive, making it get pulled to the Planet) *'Zim': (Falls over) Whats happening!? *'Gumball': (Checks the console) The Boarding cable attached us and we don't know why. *(The Massive pulls away from the Markage and escapes) *(The Markage manage to escape the pulling of the Planet and chases after the Massive) *'Sonic': When will this stuff end? The answer is never. *(The Markage gets pulled to the planet again) *'Zelok': Filth! The planet is pulling us again! *'Jul': Unless our power core shall be switched with their's. (Presses the coordinates) *(The Markage's Power core is switched with the Massive's, the Markage escaped while the Massive is pulled to Blotopia's atmosphere, the Massive crashed landedmon Blotopia's Surface) *'Zim': (Coughs) Is everyone alright. *'Gumball': Yeah, we are already a bit faded. *'Nate': Well, what happens next? *(At Earth, now glassed, the Markage approaches to Earth) *'Zelok': Great news my lords, humanity have now been extincted and we are beable to remake Earth into a Empire planet. *'Argan': No we can't, beacuase Earth disintegrated. *'Zelok': I now Earth is glassed, but with humanity extincted, we might be able to a wasteland) *'Argan': Oh, now I get it, we can make new terriotys on Earh since it is now a wasteland planet. *''Barranco': I see, but heres a question, wha is the reason that Blotopia's atmosphere attempt to pull us to there, was there a reason for that? *(Back at Blotopia) *'Sonic': Why was this planet pulling the ships down? *'Green': None of us know, okay!? *'Black': Green, you better stop being a d**k or I will kick you in the d**k size beak. *'Green': MY BEAK IS NOT A SIZE OF A D**K!! *(Black and Green were fighting each other, while attacks and some violence sound effects can be heard) *'Big Red': OH BOY!! I WANNA FIGHT TOO!!! *'Sonic': Ugh... *'Studder': I bet Blotopia got onions. *'Paz': (Noticed something moving in the bushes) What is that? (Checks carefully to see what it was, but nothing there) Must've been seeing thi- (Gets attacked by a alien like monster) HELP!! *'Green, Black, and Big Red': (Stopped fighting) *'Black': Hey you! (Holds a laser gun and shoots out a laser beam while killing the alien) Next time, pick on someone of your own sides! *'Green': (Looks at the dead blotopia like alien) Who is this d**k!? *'Zim': Its some kind of, a inhabitant of Blotopia, wonder if there's friendlies on the planet. *'Nate': Other than Troy? *'Zim': Yes, other than Troy. *(Back at Earth) *'Zelok': With Earth now as a Empire Wasteland Planet, the heroes would now give up so we fought with them trying to get to Blotopia. *'Argan': Well at least a human would never dare to survive that quick! After all, humanity has been extincted! *(With the gang) *'Sonic': Why the hell are we just standing here, when we should be fighting? *'Black': Um, because we just got to this planet and- *'Green': What in the hell is that!? *(The gang looked at a giant ship flying by) *'Black': Some kind of a warship. *(All the sudden, the gang were surrounded by aliens) *'Sonic': Lets fight. *'Tails': But we don't have guns. *'Zim': Use the Irken Weapons now! *'Gumball': We heard him, lets get some Irken Weapons now! *(Zim and Gumball give each member of the M.M.Hs some Irken Weapons) *'Sonic': No, me and Tails will use our natural weapons. *'Nate': I have guns. *'Zim': Fine. *(The Gang kept on shooting at the aliens whie most of the aliens died till the rest of the aliens hold out their laser guns) *'Black': THEY HAVE WEAPONS WITH LASERS TOO!! *'Green': (Looks at Nate) This is why you need laser guns instead. *'Nate': (kills 10 aliens with a rocket launcher) .....#rekt. *'Green': ...Proceed. *(A stronger alien appeared, and holds 2 laser blasters) *'Black': Now I am starting to think laser blasters are better than rocket launchers *'Nate': 2 Laser blasters are just as good as two rocket launchers. *(The alien shoot out two laser exploding bbeams out of the laser blasters,while exploding on Sonic. EXE) *'Sonic.EXE': Guys, I don't think I can handle this. *'Skoodge': While ya rest for a moment, we can show that creep ho's boss! *(Red Tallest and Purple Tallest suddenly released their PAK legs and used them to shoot out laser beams by killing the alien as it died) *'Zim': My Tallest, wow. (Happy) You seem to have courage this time. *'Sonic': Now we have to battle the Empire. *'Zim': But the Massive crashed down and- *(The Gang discovered a portal, as they went to the portal, it transported them to Blotopia's core) *'Sonic': You were saying? *'Zim': Well we can't even fight without a ship. *(All the sudden, they see multiple Empire Warships approaching) *'Sonic': Dammit! I bet they're here to get to the core before us! *'Zim': But the core of that satellite is shielded, so we can be able to shut these barriers down first. *(The M.M.Hs get to the portal to the first area where they were at a yard way path to the first barrier) *'Sonic': Looks like these aliens don't want the Empire here either. *(The aliens and the Empire are seen fighting each other as they are seen shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': Looks loke shit's going our way for once. *(The gang sneakfully passed through Empire troops and the aliens and reached to the barrier, they deactivated the barrier and teleported to the area they right back where they started) *'Zim': One barrier down, another one to go. *'Stan': It's right in front of us. *(The gang transported to the 2nd pathway yard of the 2nd barrier) *'Sonic': Should we be doing this when the Empire might catch us? *'Red': Nah. Afterall, what they were mostly paying attention to were hostile aliens. *'Sonic': Oh. Proceed. *(They shut down the barrier and get the core, and leave) *(All the sudden, the area shakes, the gang put the core back in, but the area still shakes, the ball appeared releasing an alien with some metal like electronic gear) *'???: I am Podoct, the leader of the Refokiech. And since you are fooled by my trap, I can now serve myself to join the Empire. *'''Red: So your responsible for pulling the Markage!' *(Back at the moon.) *'Barranco': Any more ideas? *'Ridley': How about we make Ultron. *'Barranco': Great idea! I shall call it ULTRON!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At the Labatory...) *(The Empire Lords are creating Ultron) *'Barranco':we are gonna need some more technical materials. *(A mysterious figure appeared, revealing to be Barranco Clone 3) *'Clone 3': My lords, (Bow down to the Empire lords) I have return from my death of my extinction. (Gives the lords some technical materials, endoskeleton animatronic parts, laser guns and laser ammo, and some devices, brain chips, spark/heart, and a bunch of wires and cords) So, I have came to have a time to rejoin you, lords. *'Ridley': Who is this member? *'Barranco': An old friend of ours, Barranco the third. (Talks to Clone 3) But how, I saw you being blowned up since before the fall of the Armada, Robo riders, and Ice dooms, espeially rigt before we riseup for vengeance. *'Clone 3': It may not be easy but... (Shows the lords a Healing gun) While I was dead, I have manage to capture one of these so called healing guns since I was a ghosts and since I test this thing on me, I grants me a gift as I live again. *'Barranco': I see. *'Clone 3': So m lords, I shall give ya'll some time to have the new member rise. (Walks away as the hatches of a metal door opens, as he lleft, the hatches were closed) *(Later, Ultron is seen all built) *'Barranco': Now, its missing something, oh yeah. (Grabs the spark/heart dsvice and plugs it inside Ultron's chest) *'Bowser': I hope this works. *'Red Eye': Me too because I an feel the excitment of evil. *'Zelok': (Checks the console) Ultron should be activated in 5...4...3...2...1. *(As Ultron is activated, Barranco is smiling, and the scene switches to that gang) *(The heroes are seen being prisoners) *'Podoct': The only reason I pulled your ensmy ship as a attempt so I could help them! Since now that I have returned, my army of the Refokiech can join the Empire, which I have calmed both of them down. Now, down to buisness. *(Podoct went to his ship and drove off, as allowing the bunch of Refokiech ships and Empire ships following) *'Red': I hate it when he saids that. Podoct might rule Blotopia too! *(Back to Earth,Wesod, Spot, and Rambo are seen modfing the hologram of Earth all the sudden, there were red dots, several of them somewhere surrounding on Earth) *'Wesod': Thats not possible! *'Rambo': Whats wrong, is there something going on!? *'Wesod': It appears that some of the populaion of humanity had survived from the extinction! *'Spot': Well, I have a plan, the 3 of us had to get to th areas of where the dots are, Wesod would go to Europe, I would go to Texas, and Rambo an get to to this so called Japan! That way we can prevent any human survival and necessary truely extict humanity for good. *(Wesod, Spot and Rambo got to their Empire saucers and revealed to where they were going) *(With the heroes, they got out of the cage) *'Red': Wait a minute, how did we break out of the cage again? *'Zim': We need to get the core back. We need a distraction. *'Black': Those aliens already been calmed annd aprently decided to join the Empire after the rise of Podoct and no offense but, they already left. *'Sonic': That's not what he means. *(At Europe, Wesod arrived along with several Empire troopers) *'Wesod': My lords, there was some bad news, some of humanity survived and its time for us to kill the remaining human survivors. *'Barranco': (Communication) Well we are already having 2 new members, Ultron and Podoct. *(With the heroes) *'Nate': So, who here has good disguise skills other that Zim or Gumball? *'Sonic': Nate, Bart, you guys should be our distraction. The racing jumpsuits you're wearing also come with a helmet that you need to get past the Empire. *'Bart': But the Empire are heading their way back to Earth. *'Zim': Perfect! You two can get on the ship and disable their controls. *'Bart': But what if their controls were disable proof? *'Stan': For f**k's sake, just get to the ships! *(At the Empire fleet) *'Bart': Theres the controls. *'Nate': But there are so many Empire troops, how the f*** would we- *(Ships suddenly go offline as the ships explode like a blue colored explosion) *'Sonic': Oh shit, oh shit! *(Nate and Bart fall unconcious on the surface of Blotopia) *'Zim': Well unlucky for us, Podoct and his army probably reached the Solar System by now. *(A mysterious figure suddenly captures Gumball) *'Zim': Hey! (Zim released his PAK legs and used them to make him float) Stay away from my assistant who is also a friend of mine! (Chases after the figure) *'Gumball': Let go of me! *'Wander': Hey, mister! Why are you taking Gumball? (Runs after the figure) *'Red': Wander, what are you doing!? (Following Wander while running) *'Red (Tallest)': Meh, they can easily rescue Gumball. *'Nate': (waking up) What the hell... *(Back at Earth) *(Scene switches to Los Angeles, which is on fire, Wesod with several Empire troopers appeared) *'Wesod': According to the holographic map, California's remaining humans must be somewhere in a evacuation station. (Sees the evacuation building) There, that shall truly kill the humans. *(In the evacuation building) *'Wesod': Prepare to die, humans! *(With the heroes) *'Black': Zim, Gumball, Red, and Wander are still missing in action! *'Nate': Duh. *(At the labatory level in the Moon's interior) *'Gek': Jul, there is some news that we can test the dark substance. (Brings the body of Kenny) *'Jul': (Checks the body and holds it) Wait a minute, that's Kenny, one of the heroes, what is he doing here while being deceased!? *'Gek': Why we were battling the Irken Empire while in the Massive, I found him being dead and manage to grab his body, I guess he had to kill himself. *'Jul': No matter, the Lords would assume us traitors if he finds out the body was here. *'Gek': Unless we explained them. *(Later) *'Barranco': Okay, we the Empire lords understand that Kenny is dead, but what about it then? *'Jul': So he can be, our first subject to be with dark substance. *(Gek places the Dark Substance inside Kenny, Kenny awakens as a monster while he roars, and caused havoc) *'Bowser': How interesting. *'King Pig': And I thought it would be impossible. *'Barranco': So that corrupts th heroes into this? *'Jul': That is nolonger a hero my Lord, now he is just a mindless beast *'Barranco': You and Gek did excellent work on the Dark Substance, perhaps Kenny can be our, powerful weapon to destroy those heroes. *(Back at Blotopia, a Empire escape pod appeared, landing on Blotopia's surface, releasing Kenny who was now a overgrown viciously looking demon like monster, and chases after the heroes while roarinbg) *(Nate, looking uninterested, shoots Kenny with his pistol, and Kenny dies while doing his roar of death) *(Scene shows to seomewhere on Blotopia, Gumball was rescued by Zim as the figure escapes) *'Gumball': How'd that happen? *'Zim': Who cares about it now, where ever we are, we seem to be in a area somewhere on Blotopia as a middle of..nowhere. *'Wander': And I never get to ask that man why was he kidnapping him? *'Red': Do you know what is worst, WE ARE LOST!! *(Zim, Gumball, Red and Wander hide in a rock from some Empire troops, carrying mechanical like jars of Dark Substance) *'Zim': What is that stuff those Empire were carrying!? *'Red': Whatever it is, it probaby had something to do with being a goo. *'Gumball': Dark Substance, why does it sound so familiar? *(Stewie, Brian and Vinny appeaed, out of breath) *'Stewie': We kind've got lost too since we secretly followed you guys. *'Brian': Because me and Vinny sniffed you guys. *'Vinny': We were lucky that wd found you guys foor that. *'Red': Well thank god, right now, we are dealing with those Empire with that so called, Dark Substance. *(They were suddenly surrounded by Empire troops) *(Baack with the Heroes) *'Red (Tallest)': Well, once we have prepaed to face the dangers by the Empire, we got to figure out how Kenny turn into a zombie like monster. *'Purple (Tallest)': So heres the question that I am confused with, how can he turn into a moster zombie, or zombie monster if he suddenly had his sacrafise to be dead in space? *'Butters': Aprantly we won't win the Empire/Hero Civil War, but a thing had to be made, to return to my dark side. (Reveales that he had a Empire Laser Pistol and fired a laser beam at Skoode's PAK) *'Skoodge': Ugh, the filth are you doing!? (Gets killed by Butters) *'Butters': It is time for me to turn into Chaos, once again. *'Green': I'M GONNA KICK YOUR DI- (Gets shot in the head by Chaos using a laser pistol) Ughhhh... (Dies) *'Red (Tallest)': Aw no. *(Butter fails to turn into Chaos since Big Red got him) *'Big Red': Thats it Chaos, this is your arrested day, so HOW DARE YOU BETRAYED US TO GET YO-(Gets killed by a laser, the person is revealed o be Lard Nar holding a Vortian Handy Gun, walking by while a Empire Vortian Ship flies) *(The Empire Vortian Ship leaves Blotopia) *'Black': Who is that guy, he seem to rescue Chaos from us. *'Red (Tallest)': Thats Lard Nar, he was one of the most annoying enemies of us since we fought with him and his army of the Resisty since 13 Earth Years ago. *'Sonic': Oh, God dammit! I knew there was something familiar about him! *(Scene switches to the Moon's surface, the Empire Vortian Ship arrived and landed to the surface) *'Podoct': (Walks with Lard Nar) Looks like the Empire like us are getting stronger than I'd ever imagined. *'Lard Nar': Well at least we got Zim, Gumball, Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian and Vinny as prisoners. *(Back at Blotopia, Butter is seen dead) *'Stan': That served Butters right to betray us, since we killed him. *'Sonic': Well, we need to think of somehing to return to Earth, the Empire warships alredy left and our own ship called the Massive was still destroyed. *'Black': Well Big Red and Green were dead, but we s sh hould've use them to make us escape, but I think I know a way to escape. *'Yellow': What did you mean by that!? *'Black': Remember that time when Studder slapped us to space and himself? *'Orange (Bird)': Yeah like half 3 years ago, that took place since 2012, this year is 2015. *'Studder': Perhaps I should be able to do, besides I slapped myself and the birds to space once, but now I am gonna do it again. (Slaps the whole gang out of the atmosphere while they were yelling) Enjoy your flight back to Earth. *(Scene shows to a snowy planet, the M.M.Hs appeared as they crashlanded) *'Black': This isn't Earth that I know of. *'Yellow': Whatever this planet is, I hope we don't suffer. *'Ice': I think I seen this planet before, (Gasp) Planet Frozand! My original home. *'Blue': HAHAHA! Thats a funny joke! *'Black': He's not joking. *'Ice': Frozand was the planet that I used to live. I was born here. *'Yellow': Where are or what happenend? to the inhabitants on Frozand? *'Ice': They disappeared without a trace. *'Nate': It most likely was the Empire. It almost always is. *'Ice': Actuall Nate, this is before the Empire were formed. There were remors that my race of frozen birds were either left to melt or they left me behind, my mom however protected me until somestupid rat ate her so I had to save myself and that is why I was the only frozen bird to survive because that is even why my name was Ice Bird. *'Yellow': We know that already. *'Blue': If only Studder McStudderpants was here, he did slapped us out of the atmosphere, he might slapped himself out of the atmosphere. *(At Earth's Atmosphere, Studder is seen in the atmospher) *'Studder': Finally, I reached Earth's atmosphere, now where to find them. (Sees Earth's surface nothing but a wasteland) Well, I should be able to find them. (Nticed some Empire ships) Aw crap its the Empie I hope they don't see me. (ets pulled to the gavity) Aw no, I being pulled to Earth's surface gravity. (Falls and crashed landed on a Empire ship) Hmm, I think I have an idea. *(Back at planet Frozand, the M.M.Hs are walking in the middle of Frozand's surface) *'Ice': I know Frozand is a freezing and cold planet, but this is where I was born on. *'Black': Well nothing can be wor-...Oh my God. *(Scene switches to a Empire Citadel where the M.M.Hs see as they witnessed, a big grey rabbid chieftein that had black fur and white belly/ear fur, a scar on his face,a laser plunger used for a blade, and Jiralhanae storm chieftein helmet appearsd, walking to the top of the citadel) *'???': Lord Vader, this is Chieftein Ragler, the 2nd Empire chieftein of the big grey rabbids, the heroes had found Empire Citadel #78. *'Darth Vader': I'll be on my way. (Now onsceen after they got to the top of the citadel) *'Ragler': Lord Vader, look at the heroes down there. (Points to the M.M.Hs on the depths) *'Darth Vader': Hopefully they don't destroy this citadel. *(Empire Citadel #78 was protected by a electric force shield) *'Yellow': Well that's great, we were so close to destroy that citadel, but they already got protected with a forcefield, if we go through that electric force shield, we would die. *'Nate': Well, we can just disable the shield. The control panel is right in front of us. *'Black': (Looks at the control panel and sees the off/on pillers were gone) Um guys, the off and on pillars were gone, that means we can't be able to deactivate the shield. *'Nate': We can just break it and then the shield will shut off. (breaks the control panel, and the shield comes down) *(The Citadel's self densence weapon systems were online and rapidly shoot out laser beams at the M.M.Hs) *'Black': Oh man, let's get out of here! *'Blue': Well at least the Irken Empire are mostly better than Rangers, those rangers never even had an army. *'Anakin Skywalker': Yep. How about the Galactic Republic? *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': It will work together with the Irken Empire. *'Blue': Good idea. *'Black': But humanity has been extincted, and the Rangers were probably ended probably ended up being extincted too. *'Yellow': There on vacation. *'Black': You're right. Their are on vacation. *'Thel': How about Swords of Sanghelios to help to work together with the Irken Empire and Galactic Empire? *'Black': Great idea. *(With the Rangers on their vacation) *'Tyler': You know, Troy. It was the best us all rangers on vacation with no evil. *'Troy Burrows': Yep. *(Shelby and Emma wave at Tyler and Troy in swimsuits, walked away) *'Tyler': Well, being a hero is the best. *'Troy Burrows': Uh huh, I wonder how the park heroes are doing? *'Tyler': Their go on their adventure. *'Troy Burrows': Good point. Did Future Omega Ranger, Golden Millenium Ranger and Guardian Omega Ranger give the park heroes a leather jackets, leather pants and leather shoes for boys and leather skirts, black lipstick and mascara for girls and Cross Fusion Braces. *'Tyler': Yes they did. *'Troy Burrows': They can handle it. *(Back with M.M.Hs) *'Anakin Skywalker': This is Anakin and Thel. Galactic Republic and Swords of Sanghelios we need your help the Empire got the Citadel's self densence weapon systems. *'Clone Pilot': We're on our way. Let's go. *(Galactic Republic and Swords of Sanghelios are going to their ships) *'Ragler': (Noticed Sword of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships) Thats not one of ours! Fire at these unknown intruders! *(Empire Citadel #78's spare/extra defense laser turrents fired at the Sword of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships) *(Sword of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships activate the shields and head it to M.M.H's) *'Thel': Welcome, Sword of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic. *'Zim': Tallest, can you get us out of here. *'Red (Tallest)': (Communication) Prepare to teleport. *'Zim': Let's go. *(M.M.H's, Sword of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic teleports to Irken Fleet) *'Ragler': They got away. *'Agent Kallus': Don't worry, Ragler. There's one who can help. *(Imperial Star Destroyer arrives) *'Jul': The Lords trusted me to lead the Inpendence of Doom, now fire at will! *(The Inpendence of Doom fired out laser beams at the Sword of Sangheilous Ships, Irken Ships, and Galactic Republic ships) *'Jul': Hope those heroes suffer! *(Gek walks towards Jul) *'Gek': Shipmaster Mdama, we have encountered some secret more humans, they were at somewhere on a vacation planet, Summericog. *'Jul': What did they look like? *'Gek': A bunch of humans that kept their, some kind of...clothing like armory. *'Jul': How pathetic, perhaps you shall hunt them down. *'Gek': Perhaps the Lords would be happy, I shall not fail. (Runs out of the control level) *(Back at Summericog, an Empire Imperial Destroyer escape pod appeared, it landed to the surface and Gek got out of his escape pod) *'Gek': Now then, on to the mission. (Activates camouflage to make himself invisible and walks towards the rangers, sneakly without being spotted) *(Someone shoot Gek is uninvisible, it was revealed to be Ezra with his lightsaber) *'Gek': Ezra? Why are you here? *'Ezra Bridger': Long story. You're under arrest. *(Ezra puts the handcuffs on Gek) *(Ezra and Gek teleports to Venator-class Star Destroyer) *(Gek is thrown into Republic Cell and locked in) *'Kanan': You did it, Ezra. *(Gek bangs of the Cell's shield) *'Gek': ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS STUPID CELL, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! *(The gang left and Gek stopped banging) *'Gek': (Noticed that no one is guarding the cell, released his Ma Energy Sowrd, slashes the cell's shield to make it go off and allowed himself to escape) Now then, (Places a bomb and activates it, takes cover and sees tat the explosen made a hole to space, jumps out of the Ship by jumping through the hole) Now then, 8n to the plan (Crashed landed on Summericog, disables the Republic tractor , making sure that the heroes won't find him here and runs towards the rangers while holding his Energy Sword) *(Someone attack Gek, it was revealed to be Kanan) *'Gek': Kanan? Why are you here? *'Kanan': Long story. This is for you. (Holds a lightsaber slice and dice Gek in piece and death) Now that you are dead. *(Kanan teleports to Venator-class Star Destroyer) *(Someone grab Gek in piece, it was revealed to be Ultron Prime and teleports to Imperial Star Destroyer) *'Ultron Prime': We found Gek. He killed by Kanan. *'Agent Kallus': Take him to the surgery level. *(At the surgery level) *(Gek's Corpse was on a Surgery Bed) *'Jul': Hey, Agent Kallus. How are you gonna revieve him. *'Agent Kallus': Don't worry people revieve some bad guys in a robot suit just like from star wars so now I'm gonna revieve him as a robot with empire technology. *(Soon Jek was on a robot suit with Mecha Mask, mechanacil hands,dark boots,a cape, an air tank on his back,and a helmet as Jek was revieved) *'Agent Kallus': Welcome back, Gek thanks to me that I revive you in a robot suit with Empire Technology,you are now my new hechmen to serve me, and here is your plunger as a weapon to attack, a blaster with lazer beams, and a jet pack. *'Jul': Say, Ultron Prime. How did you get here, anyway? *'Ultron Prime': Barranco created me. That I served to the Empire. *'Gek': (Takes offf his helmet to see beter) The air may be pumped inside my insides, but I can still breathe without a nose, even though I can sfill smell. But I would rather serve myself, even serving the lords and my pal, Jul Mdama. (Walks towards the door as its hatches are opened) k would even rather continue the mission. *'Jul': I should be able to hack the heroes systems to tr not to track or find you here. *(As Gek leaves, Jul manage to hack the heroes systems to disable the heroes' tracker beams) *'Jul': Success, now the heroes won't track or find Gek in here so then, I have a nice surprise. I have captured this...human oracle. *(Jul holds the oracle, revealing that he had captured Tensou) *(Griffin Turner sees them and speed away to M.M.H's) *'Griffin Turner': I just saw Jul he captured Tensou. *'Thel': Where's he at Griffin Turner? *(Before Griffin Turner could speak, a invisible figure rabs him and captures him, but no one payed attention) *'Rtas': I guess he was making a mistake, he probably forgot about what ever happened to the human oracle. *(Back at the Independence of Doom) *'Jul': (Takes Griffin Turner hostage and prisoner) Now tell me, where is the Powerful Branch!? *'Griffin Turner': There at the Covenant Empire Base. I'll show you. (Shows a picture of Powerful Branch at the Covenant Empire Base) *'Jul': That's a one. Wait4 a minute, this base was abandoned during the human covenant war. Whats it doing in here!? *'Griffin Turner': Yes. That's a one. That Covenant Empire are the good guys. *(Covenant Empire and Rebellion arrives) *'Sangheili Minor': Freeze, Jul! Where's the human oracle? *'Jul': How should I know. *(Kanan use his lightsaber kills Jul) *(Kanan use his lightsaber to get Griffin Turner out of prison) *'Kanan': Come on, Griffin. We're out of here. *(Covenant Empire, Rebellion and Griffin Turner are head to their ship) *'Griffin Turner': Thanks for saving me. I forgot about the human oracle. I was going to say Jul holds Tensou prisoner, claimed to be the human oracle. *'Ezra Bridger': Where? Where did he take? *'Griffin': From the rangers, he assumed them to be Heroes secret hideout. (Gets killed by Jul) *'Jul': I was capable to be resurrected. And as for you Kanan, I am returning a favor. (Stabs Kanan on the chest and Jul runs away to escape) (Now offscene and his voice echoes) AND SOON YOU'LL ALL BE INFECTED BY AND WITH DARK SUBSTANCE!!! (Scene switches to him, escaping and lands to th3 the hanger of the Independence of Doom) *'Rabbid trooper 1': Shipmaster Mdama, we still have takened Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Vinny, Wander and Red as prisoners and are ready to be infected and corrupted by Dark Substance. *'Mdama': Good, good. *'Agent Kallus': I'll take Kanan to the surgery level. (Grabs Kanan's dead bodie and bring him to the sugery level) *'Jul': I think it would be the best idea to make him into a mindless beast with Dark Substance instead. *(Scene shows to Gek, spying on the rangers) *'Tyler': I hope nothing can ruin our vacation. *'Troy': I agree with you. *(Gek goes camouflage in invisible and used his fist by punching Tyler in the chest) *'Tyler': Gek? Why you here? *(Gek kidnappeds the rangers and teleports to Imperial Star Destroyer) *(Rangers is thrown into the Cell and locked in) *'Agant Kallus': Good job, Gek. You kidnapped the rangers. *'Gek': Thanks, Agent Kallus. *(Gek brings some Dark Substance) *'Gek': Perhaps those humans in these pathetic armory clothing clothes who called themselves Rangers, would be prepared to be corrupted by Dark Substance. *'Agent Kallus': Good idea. *(3 Empire Banshees appeared) *'Empire Banshee Pilot': (Communication) Sir, th heroes are planning to return to Earth. *(Back at Earth, the Galactic Republic, Sword of Sanghelios and Irken fleet approached to Earth) *'Rtas': Its time for us to retuurn to Earth by making it reborn unglassed. *'Yellow': I hope we can be able to revive humanity. *(All the sudden, several Empire Warships appeared, comng out of nowhere) Category:Transcripts